


with your hands between your thighs

by Rivendell101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: Frowning, Jughead nudges the door open a little wider, popping his head around the frame. “Betty, are you—” He chokes and nearly swallows his tongue when he sees what’s on the other side: Betty, stretched out salaciously on her bed, one hand twisted into the sheets above her head, the other nestled between her splayed thighs. Eyes squeezed shut, her face is contorted in rapturous pleasure that’s so erotic he wishes he had his camera in hand.And then she throws her head back, thighs shaking, and moans a breathy, “Jughead.”





	with your hands between your thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/gifts).

> A belated birthday gift for Sarah (theheavycrown) <3 Title comes from "505" by Arctic Monkeys.

The apartment is oddly quiet when Jughead finally comes home after a long day of work. The lights are off, the apartment dim, and he frowns as he closes the front door behind him. Glancing around for any sign of his roommate, Jughead is surprised to find the living area empty. Usually, Betty is curled up on the couch by the time he gets off work, flipping through a book or working furiously on an article for the magazine she works at.

“Betty?” Jughead calls into the apartment as he tosses his bag onto the counter and unloops his camera from around his neck. “I’m home,” he tries again, still getting no response.

That’s odd. Usually she’s home by now. And he’s never known her to go out in the middle of the week. Maybe Veronica finally talked her into taking a night off.

He’s ready to shrug it off, order takeout from the Mongolian place down the street, and retreat into his room for the rest of the night when a soft, breathy sound comes from down the hallway leading to their bedrooms.

Jughead stills, his eyes narrowing as he glances down the dark hallway.

Maybe she is home after all.

Leaving his things on the counter, Jughead decides it’s only polite to ask if she wants something from the takeout place too.

Those soft, breathy sounds get louder as he gets closer to her door and he’s surprised to find it cracked open. That’s unlike her. Betty is usually a doors firmly shut kind of person, and most of the time she’s hanging out in the living room anyway.

Maybe she’s hurt. Or upset. The thought makes his stomach twist.

Frowning, Jughead nudges the door open a little wider, popping his head around the frame. “Betty, are you—” He chokes and nearly swallows his tongue when he sees what’s on the other side: Betty, stretched out salaciously on her bed, one hand twisted into the sheets above her head, the other nestled between her splayed thighs. Eyes squeezed shut, her face is contorted in rapturous pleasure that’s so erotic he wishes he had his camera in hand.

And then she throws her head back, thighs shaking, and moans a breathy, “_Jughead_.”

Betty Cooper, his roommate and friend, is spread out on her bed and masturbating to the thought of him.

Jughead freezes there in the doorway, heart in his throat and fingers clenched around the doorframe. He watches in apt fascination as her back arches off the bed, her hips chasing her delicate fingers as they stroke across her thighs. Her entire body rolls with the motion and his eyes follow her, sliding from her parted, panting lips to her flimsy, lacy bra that does little to hide the fullness of her breasts or the outline of her rosy nipples.

Betty whimpers, moaning louder, spreading her legs wider until he can see her wet, lacy underwear sticking to her like a second skin. Her fingers drag roughly across the fabric, drawing a high whine from her throat, and her fingers come away wet with arousal that glistens on her fingers in the light slipping in through the curtains. She bites her lip, a pretty flush covering her heaving chest as she trembles, chasing her high.

His jeans suddenly feel too tight, constricting, and he knows it’s wrong to watch, but he’s rooted in place as her fingers dip beneath the waistband of her panties to roll over her swollen clit. Her hips buck and she moans louder, eyes squeezing shut tighter. Little whimpers of _yes_ and _please_ and _Jug_ in that low, airy voice go right to his cock and Jughead grits his teeth, jaw clenching as a shiver wracks him.

Pure pleasure seems to ripple through her as her fingers finally sink into her wet heat. Betty rocks up against her hand, fingers pumping herself furiously as her palm grinds against her clit, rough and teasing and not enough. A thin layer of sweat clings to her skin and there’s a slick, wet sound coming from her drenched opening, just barely audible over the breathy calls of his name.

Jughead’s cock twitches painfully, and how she doesn’t notice him there is beyond him, but watching her touch herself is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

Her fingers flex against the sheets, clenching and unclenching like she doesn’t know what to do with them as she quivers. She looks like something out of a dream, splayed out and trembling, fingers moving in tight circles against her most sensitive spot. A work of art. And Jughead will never be able to forget how she looks when she bites her lip and rubs her clit with two drenched fingers.

It’s not until she falls back on the bed, exhausted and boneless with pleasure, whimpering his name as she cums, that Jughead finally rips himself away from the door and hurries to his room further down the hall.

* * *

He succeeds in avoiding Betty for exactly two days after what he’s affectionately dubbed “the incident”, too embarrassed to face her after watching her masturbate and moan his name. It isn’t that he doesn’t _want_ to talk to her, per se, but all he can think about is her touching herself and it’s making him crazy. He caught a single glance at her as he was leaving for work the other day and it was enough to make him embarrassingly horny.

Because he’s always liked Betty from the first time he saw her back in college when Archie introduced them, and those feelings have only grown in the months they’ve been living together, and now he’s caught her masturbating and calling his name and it’s all rather confusing. He always thought she had a thing or Archie, if he’s being honest.

And it’s not like he can just ask her about it either, because technically he was spying on her. He should feel worse than he does for watching her while she fingered herself, but then he thinks about the way she moaned his name and arched off of the bed and that thought goes right out the window.

Betty Cooper wants to have sex with him and there’s nothing he can do about it.

With a groan, Jughead sits up on his bed and runs a hand through his messy hair, trying really hard not to let his thoughts drift to Betty, half-naked and panting on her bed, her hand between her thighs.

Needless to say, he fails spectacularly.

He grits his teeth as his cock twitches at the thought, hardening rapidly. Jughead palms himself through his boxers, breathing heavily as continues to think about her. It’s so wrong, thinking about her while jerking himself off, but he doesn’t have it in him to care as his hand slips beneath his shorts and his fingers wrap around his cock, stroking lazily.

Moaning at the friction, Jughead tilts his head back, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He thrusts up into his closed fist, thinking about Betty’s fingers drifting beneath her panties and sinking into her tight, wet heat, her palm grinding against her clit just right, making her writhe and beg, her hands clenched in the sheets as he pounds into her.

Jughead strokes himself faster, trying to picture her hand in place of his, smaller, smoother, softer and teasing him until he’s ready to burst at the seams. His hips are rocking up against his hand wildly now. Heat pools in his stomach as his cock twitches in his hand, and Jughead groans a low, filthy version of Betty’s name as his grip tightens. He’s almost there, just a few more thrusts and—

“Need a hand with that?”

His eyes snap open in surprise. Jughead jerks around, paling when he sees Betty leaning against his doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest and her lip caught between her teeth. Wide-eyed, he gapes at her standing there in a little dress and staring at him through dark eyelashes, watching him carefully. His cock twitches painfully in response to her gaze.

“Betty,” he gasps as she pushes away from the door, padding across the carpet toward him. Oh _fuck_. It would be his luck to be caught jerking himself off by his gorgeous roommate. “Oh my god, Betty. I’m so—” He cuts off with a strangled sound as she straddles him on the bed, tossing one long leg across his lap and grinding against him. “Fuck,” he chokes out. “Betty, what are you—”

“Come on, Jughead,” she teases him, lips dangerously close to the shell of his ear. “Did you think I didn’t notice you watching me?” Her hand slips between their bodies and his breath catches when her fingers drag along the length of his uncovered cock. Jughead can’t get his mouth to work as her lips press against his cheek, kissing him gently. “Did you think I forgot to shut the door?” Her fingers wrap around him loosely and she brushes the head of his cock with her thumb, spreading the fluid leaking from his swollen tip. Her words and the light touch of her hands makes him groan and Betty kisses along his jaw.

She gives a tentative squeeze, feeling him, hot and thick beneath her fingers, and Jughead hisses, his eyes squeezing shut. It’s hard to think of anything with her touching him like this, dragging him right back to the edge he was so close to tipping over just a minute ago. He’s not sure if he even wants to question this as she grasps him firmly in her palm and strokes him slowly, tearing a filthy moan from his mouth.

Betty grins against the underside of his jaw, working down his neck, and Jughead grabs her by the hips when she squeezes his cock and changes the angle of her wrist. “Betty,” he gasps, mouth dry and eyes rolling back. “Oh, _fuck_.”

She’s touching him with long, slow strokes, taking her time with him as she runs her fingers from base to tip, touching all of him. Jughead isn’t sure if this is real or an extremely vivid wet dream, but whatever it is, he really doesn’t want it to stop.

For her part, Betty only hums as she jerks him off, alternating between teasing strokes that make him moan and rough snaps of her wrist that have him cursing her name. She kisses back up the side of his neck, nipping and sucking, leaving faint hickeys across his skin.

Biting her lip, Betty pulls back to watch his face contort, his mouth hanging open in silent moans and his eyes squeezed shut, brows knitted and sweat dotting his brow. She giggles lightly at the sight of him, and Jughead forces his eyes open to look at her as her fist squeezes around his cock.

Jughead grinds up against her, body rolling against hers. He’s so _close_.

She releases him suddenly, hand leaving his aching cock, and he hisses as his orgasm fades uncomfortably. Before he can protest, Betty’s hands are on his chest and she’s shoving him back onto the bed, fingers curling around the hem of his shirt. Jughead helps her pull the fabric over his head and toss it onto the floor, and he barely has time to think before she’s pulling off her dress. She’s all black lace and smooth skin beneath, just like that night when he walked in on her.

When they kiss for the first time it’s hot and dirty and wet. Betty straddles his hips and grinds down against him, panties drenched and slick against him, and Jughead grabs her hips, helping her to roll down against him. The tips of her hair tickle his neck and he tilts his head to kiss her harder, deeper, until she’s whimpering his name against his lips, fingers fisted in the sheets on either side of him.

She’s a panting, dripping mess by the time he moves to her neck and it’s all teeth and tongue. Betty moans and shivers above him.

“Betty,” he murmurs against her ear, hands sliding from her hips to her waist, thumbs teasing her skin just beneath her bra. “Can I? Is this—”

She cuts him off with another desperate kiss and grinds against him. “Jughead, I need you,” she breathes against his ear, arching into his touch as his hands slide around her back. “_Please_.”

With her lips on his neck and her hips circling against his, Jughead fumbles with the hook of her bra and swears when it won’t come loose. Betty smothers a laugh against his neck that quickly shifts into a moan when the slip of fabrics slides from her shoulders. She tosses it aside and Jughead’s rough hands palm her breasts as she sits up. She keens, sighing as he kneads her soft skin and rolls her nipples with his thumbs, pinching until they stiffen and she whimpers at the stimulation.

Her hands slide down his chest and stomach, her fingernails dragging against his skin and making him shiver. Betty gets a hand between them and shifts her panties to the side, revealing her wet, aching pussy and swollen clit. When she rocks against him again his cock drags through her wetness, making them both moan quietly at the delicious contact.

Jughead continues to palm her breast with his left hand, the right sliding down to her hip and squeezing as she shifts, angling herself above him. His mind is clouded with heat and the sweet smell of her perfume and when she finally sinks down onto him his head drops back onto the mattress, his jaw going slack.

There’s no resistance she’s so ready for him, and he can’t breathe as her walls clench down around him. She’s tight and wet and hot inside and he slides into her like he’s coming home. Betty shivers as he stretches her from the inside, thick and hard as he brushes against something wonderful inside her.

For a second they just sit there, tied together so intimately, relishing each others presence. Betty rolls her hips against his and Jughead gasps, grip tight on her hip as he thrusts up against her. They’re both slick with sweat and slide against each other easily. Neither are bound to last long. Jughead has already been pushed nearly to the edge twice now and Betty must have been touching herself earlier, already a dripping mess without him even touching her.

Betty’s hands brace against his chest and sits up, his cock rubbing against her insides deliciously until only his head is inside her. She rolls back down on his just as quickly, setting up a fast, sloppy pace and grinding down on him so that the friction between them rubs at her clit, making her entire body throb with pleasure.

Jughead gapes at her as Betty fucks herself on his cock, her eyes squeezed shut and her head tossed back in ecstasy. He takes back what he said the other day, her riding him like this is the most erotic thing he’s ever seen, with her jaw slackened and moans of his name slipping from her mouth in between nonsense praises and whimpers of pleasure.

“Betty,” he chokes out her name, eyes rolling back as she squeezes around him perfectly. “_Fuck_, Betty.” He’s meeting each roll of her hips with his own thrusts, his heels digging into the floor to find leverage. “You feel _incredible_.” Her hips stutter against his as he speaks and Jughead wonders if she likes this being praised, but the thought leaves him when she squeezes down around him.

Her thighs twitch around him, walls sucking at his cock each time he pulls out. It’s erotic and filthy and _wet_, and Jughead rolls her nipple between his thumb and finger until she’s trembling, back arched and hips canting against his wildly.

Jughead surges upward, wanting her closer, wanting to kiss her, and his chest presses flush against hers, no space left between them. He cradles the back of her neck with one hand, his fingers threading through her hair, and he smothers her moan with a needy kiss. There’s a clash of teeth and her tongue slides along his bottom lip as her arms wrap around his shoulders, having nothing but skin to grasp onto as he forces her hips down harder against hers, reaching deeper inside of her.

“Jughead,” Betty gasps against his mouth, fingernails digging into his shoulders as he drags her up and down on his cock. They both groan at the filthy, wet sound that pulls from her every time he sinks into her tight heat. “Fuck,” she whimpers. “I’m close.”

The new angle has them both gasping and Jughead pulls his lips from hers to kiss a burning, shivering path down her neck to the top of her chest, where he nips and sucks until there’s a darkening hickey on the soft skin of her breast.

Jughead’s hand slips from her hair and drags down her back until he’s grasping both of her hips in his hands and well and truly _fucking_ her.

One hand shifts from her hip to between her legs and Betty screams as he starts rubbing tight, fast circles against her clit like he saw her doing before. She chokes on his name, hips jerking wildly against his as her orgasm rips through her. Jughead keeps thrusting against her as she twitches, walls sucking at his retreating length and milking his cock. It isn’t long before he follows her over the edge, his cock twitching as he slams into her one last time, emptying himself deep inside her.

She stays there on top of him as they catch their breaths and Jughead can feel the warm, sticky fluids dripping from her opening as she shifts off him, his cock softening. It’s after that, when they’ve cleaned up and are curled up together on his bed, Betty’s head on his chest and a blanket covering their nudity that Jughead glances down at her, finally putting the pieces together.

“What you said earlier,” he murmurs, rousing Betty from the doze she was slipping into. “Did you plan all of this?” He knows it wasn’t an accident that he saw her the other day, but she can’t have known he would forget to close his door tonight. Could she? Betty can be scarily smart like that sometimes.

She shifts beside him, rolling onto her stomach and propping her folded arms across his chest, her chin on top. “This? No.” He quirks a brow and her smile grows. “Though, I did make sure to leave my door open the other day when I knew you’d be coming home.” Jughead laughs breathlessly and she giggles. “Jughead, I’ve been trying to get in your pants for months. You weren’t taking the hint!”

“So you masturbated for me?”

“Desperate measures,” she murmurs before leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
